A serie of Simon X Jeanette OneShots
by Devastator1775
Summary: A serie of One-Shots about the Chipmunk, Simon and the Chipette Jeanette. But there will be one-shots about the other couples too. Will contain movie and cartoon versions of the Chipmunks.   NEW STORY: Only for Jeanette
1. missing JeanetteSimon romantic scene

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I have their movies on my computer and that's it. I own this story.

**Review **after reading**.**

* * *

><p><strong>MOVIE VERSION OF THE CHIPMUNKS<strong>. The first one-shot is called '_missing Jeanette and Simon romantic scene from The Squeakquel_." This is my thought about what would have happened between those two.

* * *

><p>It was of those lazy morning between classes at West Eastman High School. Packs of students were babbling the warmth away. Some were shooting hoops at the basketball field. Others again were watching one particular student from a distance. This student was playing chess by himself, trying to beat himself. But it wasn't the fact that this student was playing chess by himself that drew some attention to him. It was the fact that he was Simon Seville, a member of the popular band The Chipmunks. They left him alone thou, he seemed a bit irritated. And some knew why. The other day he was thrown in in the trashcan and then, unknowingly by the janitor, thrown in the garbage container. He also had a fight with his brother not much later, so he was …pretty edgy that day.<p>

Simon moved a black chess piece, looked at the board for a moment and moved to the side where the white pieces were and looked at the board for a moment. He sighed.

"I'm Simon Seville, member of The chipmunks, one of the smartest kids that walk around here and still I have trouble making a friend to play chess with." He said to himself. "Sometimes it hard to be the only smart brother of three."

"Tell me about it." A voice behind him said. He froze when he recognized the voice. It was one of the Chipettes, the female Chipmunks that started school her a few days ago and who were also a band of singing chipmunks. He turned around and saw her. The Chipette with the glasses that immediately had caught his eye that day at the lockers. She was appearently a bit uncomfortable, if she was trying to decide that talking to him was such a good idea as she first thought. "H-hi." She said.

"H-hi." Simon stuttered back. "Y-you're …Jeanette, right?"

Jeanette giggled nervously. "Yeah. And you're Simon." She said, her pupils dilated a bit, as if she just realized she was talking to him.

"I know that." Simon chuckled, which made her giggle a bit more.

"Yeah, but I'm still kinda trying to figure out if I'm not dreaming this." She said.

"Well, you're not dreaming, Jeanette." Simon said. "I think that we'll talk easier if you came a bit closer."

Jeanette did a few shy steps in Simon's direction and then hesitated. It was after a smile of Simon that she took the courage to stand beside him.

"Sooo, you're also the smartest of the three?" Simon asked, not knowing what to say to this angel of the trees. "Also having trouble encouraging your siblings to play chess with you,"

"Yes on the first question and 'not really' on the second" Jeanette said, looking at the chess board. "Brittany doesn't want to play, but I play a lot with Eleanor, my younger sister. But she isn't really good at it and I beat her every time. But she enjoys playing."

"Then you have more luck than me on that one." Simon said. "I can't get Alvin, nor Theodore to play it, or even try it."

"W-will you play a game with me?" Jeanette asked shyly.

Simon was thrown off guard by the question. "W-w-would you? I mean, will you?" Simon asked. "I mean, off course. We'll just have to arrange the pieces again."

"Okay." Jeanette said, walking over to one side of the board. "I want to be white."

The two Chipmunks played their first game. It didn't take Simon very long to beat her.

"Checkmate." He said.

Jeanette stared at the board. Simon was afraid that he had hurt her feelings and just wanted to say something when she looked up and smiled brightly.

"Wanna play again?" She asked eagerly, already 'resetting' the pieces on the board.. "That was just a warm-up."

Simon smiled. "Really?" he asked, while he moved the pieces to their start position.L. "Try to beat me this time, okay."

"You're on." Jeanette said.

They played again and this time Jeanette won.

"Checkmate, Simon." She said, smiling the biggest smile she ever smiled.

Simon tried to figure out if he could make one more move. "If I …no …maybe that pawn …no …you win, Jeanette." He said, smiling at her.

The bell rang for the restart of the classes.

Jeanette waved at Simon and skipped of the table. Simon ran after her and stopped her.

"Jeanette, care to join me in another game of chess during the break in the afternoon?" He asked. "And this time we'll make it a real battle. Whaddaya say?"

"I say …okay." Jeanette said. "See you in the afternoon!" She skipped through the hall to the class, where her sister were waiting.

"C'mon, Jean." Eleanor said. "It's not like to be almost too late for class."

"Yeah, where were you?" Brittany asked.

"Playing chess …with Simon." Jeanette shyly said.

"YOU DID?" Brittany yelled. "Ahem, I mean …you did?"

"Yeah, he beat me the first time." Jeanette said dreamly.

"You don't seem to be too upset about it." Eleanor smiled, giving her sister a soft push with her elbow.

"It was …fun to be beaten for once, instead of beating you all the time, Eleanor." Jeanette smiled, walking with her sister over to their table. "Besides, I beat him the game after that."

"You go girl." Brittany said, first jumping on the chair and then on the table.

"I saw that he had fun too." Jeanette said. "We'll play again this afternoon."

"Jean, don't forget what Ian said about them." Brittany said.

"I know, but …" she said.

"But what?" Eleanor asked.

"I find it very hard to keep believing the things Ian told us." Jeanette said. "They don't seem that bad and you must know that best of all, Brittany."

"How's that?" Brittany asked.

"Well, you told us that Alvin spoke to you and tried to warn you about Ian." Eleanor said.

"When are you girls going to learn?" Brittany said. "Ian helped them to the top and they left him."

"But what if they had a good reason?" Jeanette asked.

"Please, Alvin can 'tell' that Ian put them in a cage, but can we check if that is true?" Brittany said. "It's not like that Ian is going to put US in a cage."

The teacher came in and the girls dropped their conversation.

"Oh, I will stay a bit longer at school this evening." Eleanor whispered to her sisters.

"Why's that?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm going to help miss Julie with Toys for Tods." Eleanor said. "And I heard that Theodore is going to help too."

The girls became quiet again and listened to the lesson. But Jeanette's thoughts kept drifting to Simon and their game of chess they would have later that day. She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong> after reading.

Second one-shot coming soon.


	2. Comfort during the storm

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alvin & the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story and the very laptop I'm writing it on.

**Review** after reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Movie version of the chipmunks.<strong>

* * *

><p>This One-shot is called '<em>Comfort during the storm, a SimonJeanette story'_

It has been a few weeks since that epic Battle of the Band contest and two groups of chipmunks, now living in the same house and sleeping in the same room, were still getting used to each other. Simon was (friendly) competing with Jeanette to give the smart answers, Theodore and Eleanor were helping each other in the kitchen, even thou they had sometimes an argument about what to eat and Alvin and Brittany needed to learn to share a bathroom, even if you had to wait for the other for half an hour. Just like it was now.

"Alvin, you have been there for half an hour." Brittany yelled at the bathroom door. "I'm tired. I want to take a quick bath and then go to sleep!"

"Perfection takes time!" Alvin's voice said from the bathroom.

"We can't for an eternity for that to happen." Brittany joked, but getting very frustrated. "DAAAVE!"

"Brittany is right, Alvin." Dave said. "Just get ready to sleep and let Brittany have her bath."

Alvin opened the door and walked out. "How can you call it a bath if you just fill the sink with water and soap?"

"Remember the last time I wanted to use the shower?" Brittany asked.

"The first time I heard Dave yell a name when it wasn't mine." Alvin said. He dodged Brittany's attempt to hit him. "Love you too, Britt."

Brittany blushed underneath her fur. She quickly ran inside the bathroom and prepared to take her sink-bath.

Dave went back to the living room, where Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette were watching TV. Simon zapped the weather news.

"…some thunder and lighting, but that is uncertain. Saturday will have some ..."

"What did he say about thunder and lightning?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, yeah, I heard a small storm was coming our way." Simon said, zapping to another channel. "Oh, Meerkat Manor is on."

"After that, It's off to bed, guys." Dave said.

"But Dave, It's weekend." Theodore said.

"No buts, Theo." Dave said. "You need you good night's sleep."

After Meerkat Manor had ended, the four chipmunks went to bed.

* * *

><p>About an hour after they all went to bed, a loud bang and a scream woke everyone up. Simon jumped up from the and fell out of bed.<p>

"What was that?" Alvin asked in the dark.

"Hit the lights, Alvin." Brittany's voice said. "I have a pretty good idea who screamed."

The sound of few steps, followed by the sound of a falling Alvin, indicated that the latter had missed some steps.

"Ouch." Alvin said. The sound of clicking, but no lights. "The lights are not working."

"We figured that out, Alvin." Theodore's voice said.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" Eleanor's voice asked.

A loud roar of thunder and another loud scream.

"I guess not, Ellie." Brittany said. "I can't see anything and I'm not moving until I have some vision. Simon, you think you can get to Jeanette?"

Simon sighed. "I'll try." Very carefully he walked forward, sometimes bumping against things. When lighting lighted up the room, he used that second of light to run toward the Chipettes' bed. He climbed onto the first bunk, Jeanette's bunk, who was lowest on the ground.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked the dark. "Are you alright."

No answer. He heard her breathing. Short, fast breathing. She was panicking. He walked forward, until he fell over Jeanette's pillow. He felt around, but she wasn't there. The sound of her breathing came from the corner of the bed, against the wall. He moved in the direction of the breathing sound, until he tripped over something.

"Ouch." Jeanette's voice said in Simon's ear. "Simon?"

"Jeanette." Simon said, blushing. "A-are you alright."

A thunderclap broke the silence of the night and a flash of lighting lighted up the room. In that brief second, he saw Jeanette, crawled against the corner, her arms around her knees, panic in her eyes. In that brief second of light, Jeanette had seen Simon and had clamped herself around him. She was hyperventilating again.

"J-Jeanette, easy." Simon said, nearly choking on Jeanette's grip. "There is no need to suffocate me."

"Sorry." Jeanette whispered. Another, very loud thunderclap caused Jeanette to scream again and her grip around Simon tightened.

"Don't go. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go." Jeanette whispered fast against Simon.

"I'm not going anywhere." Simon whispered. That, because of the fact that he wanted to comfort Jeanette, plus that Jeanette had him in a tight grip. He was …kinda stuck.

"Jeanette, are you panicking because of the storm again?" Brittany's voice asked.

"Yes." Jeanette said, hiding her face in Simon's chest.

"Is Simon there?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm here." Simon said.

The sound of the door opening and a bundle of light entered the chamber. Dave came in with a flashlight.

"I guess that the whole neighborhood woke up from the thunder." Dave said, pointing the flashlight at the beds. Alvin was sitting next to Theodore, who was hiding underneath his pillow. Brittany covered her eyes from the light and Eleanor had a concerned look on her face.

"Is everyone alright?" Dave asked.

A thunderclap caused Jeanette to scream again.

"Guess not." Dave concluded. "Okay, everyone downstairs. With this storm, no-one's going to sleep."

The bell rang.

"That will be the neighbors." Dave said, walking out of the room. "Oh, and before I forget, here's two flashlights for you." Dave gave Alvin and Theodore the flashlight and walked out of the room.

"Let's go downstairs." Alvin said, switching the flashlight on. "There's no point staying here."

Four out of six chipmunks walked to the door. "You coming, Simon and Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

"I think I'll stay with Jeanette for a while." Simon said. "She seems pretty scared."

"That always happens during storms." Eleanor said, linking her arm into Theodore's.

Theodore left one of the flashlights in front of the door.

"If she's a bit calmed down, join us in the living room." Alvin said. He gave a concerned look in the direction of the two remaining chipmunks and left the room.

Simon ran toward the door to get the flashlight, switched it on and went back to Jeanette. He placed it that they were always in the light. He took place next to her. For a few minutes, all remained silent, except for the thunder, lighting and howling wind outside. Then, after a few more minutes, Jeanette started crying.

"I'm such a wimp." Jeanette cried.

"No, you're not." Simon soothed.

"I AM." Jeanette nearly screamed. "See me, crying in the corner of my bed, because of some stupid storm. You must think I'm stupid"

Immediately a thunderclap filled the room with noise and Jeanette hid her face in Simon's chest again. She began crying again. Simon wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not the only one in the world who is afraid during a storm, Jen." Simon said.

"But maybe the only one who screams with every thunderclap." She said, which she did while the thunder roared again.

"So you're afraid of thunder, so what?" Simon asked.

"So what? SO WHAT?" Jeanette asked, angrily. "A girl my age isn't afraid of stupid storms anymore."

A new, very loud thunderclap caused Jeanette to throw her arms around Simon's neck, with such force, causing them to fall over. Jeanette was now laying on top of Simon. Both were blushing.

"Hi." Simon said, looking Jeanette directly in the eyes. "You come her often?"

"How can you joke like that?" Jeanette asked. "Why can't I be brave and courageous like you?"

"For your information, I'm scared too." Simon said. "I'm not as brave as you think."

"Scared?" Jeanette asked. "Of what?"

"The storm, off course." Simon said. "I think I'm as afraid as you are now."

"Impossible." Jeanette said, shaking her head. Then she noticed that she was still laying on top of Simon. Blushing underneath her fur, she quickly sat up.

"I am." Simon said, also sitting up. "And so are my brothers and your sisters. The only thing that is different is that we have more …control over our fear."

"You …you are as afraid as me?" Jeanette asked.

"Don't forget that I've been living in this house for nearly two years now." Simon said. "When we still lived in our old tree and it was storming like this, I was afraid that I would die. So were Alvin and Theodore, but Alvin's probably gonna deny that."

"Alvin." Jeanette said, sighing. "He's going to make fun of me for weeks after this."

"He won't." Simon said. "I know my brother. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he won't joke about this."

"How can you be sure?" Jeannette asked.

"Because, when we first lived here and we had our first big storm, he was so scared that he had ran across the entire house, ending up in the refrigerator and building bunker out of carrots and the milk carton."

Jeanette giggled. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Simon said, chuckling. "But he's probably going to deny that as well."

After ten minutes of talking, Jeanette stood up. Outside, the wind still howled and the thunder still roared, but Jeanette wasn't as scared anymore. "I think I'm calmed down." She said. "Still scared, but calmed down."

"Good, then we can go downstairs." Simon said, standing up and walking in the direction of the edge of the bed. Jeanette grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait." Jeanette said.

"Yes, I will guide you downstairs." Simon said.

"Thank you, but that is not what I wanted to say." Jeanette said. She gave Simon a pull, so he stood directly in front of her, noses nearly touching. Simon suddenly felt very uneasy.

"I wanted to thank you for staying with me, even if you didn't have to." She said. She planted a kiss on Simon's lips. Simon's eyes grew big, standing like an idiot for a few seconds before putting his arms around Jeanette's waist, pulling her closer. Their lips parted. Jeanette giggled.

Simon was silent for a few moments, before finally speaking. "You're very, very welcome." He said, causing Jeanette to giggle again. She gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I hope it thunders every night from now on." Simon said. Jeanette gave him a soft push, giggling again. She grabbed Simon's hand, who used the flashlight to guide them to the stairs..

Unknowing by Dave, he had given the two Chipmunks a flashlight, which the batteries were almost dead, so the flashlight started to flicker as soon they were halfway down the stairs. The flashlight flickered a few times and went dark.

"Well, that's just perfect." Simon said. "We'll just have to be careful."

After they had done a few steps, the lighting and loud thunder struck again, startling Jeanette, causing them to slip and falling down. Both chipmunks ended up downstairs, again laying on top of each other.

"We really should stop meeting like this." Jeanette joked. Simon chuckled. "I'm glad to see that you're calmed down enough to joke, Jen."

A bundle of light caused Simon and Jeanette to cover their eyes. "Are you two lovebirds coming or not." Alvin said, standing in the entrance of the living room with the flashlight in his paws. "There are cheese balls."

Simon and Jeanette hurried to the living room, where, so it seemed, Dave had lit up some candles.

"Oh, this looks so romantic." Jeanette said.

"Or highly flameble at least." Alvin said, rolling his eyes. He just had heard such speeches of Brittany and Eleanor and he wasn't in the mood to get such a speech from the third Chipette.

"Where's Dave?" Simon asked, jumping on the table and taking a cheese ball. He threw one to Jeanette.

"With the neighbors." Eleanor said. "It seems that the electricity fell out in the entire neighborhood and they're trying to get someone on the line to fix it."

"And he left you in charge." Alvin said against Simon. "…yet again."

"And why would he think that you would listen to me, dearest brother?" Simon said, throwing a cheese ball at Alvin. It bumped right against his head.

Alvin chuckled. "You will never learn, will you?" he smiled.

"Bring it on, brother." Simon said, jumping of the table and ran toward the darkness in the room.

The other chipmunks in the room had fun watching Alvin trying to locate his brother.

"Marco!" Alvin said.

"Polo." Simon's voice said somewhere in the room.

The three Chipettes giggled as Alvin was still watching in the dark. Theodore, meanwhile, was trying not to laugh. Simon just had jumped on the table, had taken a seat next to the cheese balls and was now reading an article about their latest concert.

"Hmmm, the Chipettes got a good review." He said, immediately jumping of the table when Alvin jumped also on it.

"There he goes again." Jeanette said, waving at Simon, who was hiding in the space underneath the closet.

"Dave really should clean up under hear." Simon muffled voice said. "Hey, there's that spare glass you lost, Jeanette."

"Thank you, Si." Jeanette said. She and her sister started to laugh again as Alvin ran to the closes, bumped his head against it, giving Simon the time to ran away again.

"You really aren't as good in this game as you claim, dear Alvin." Brittany said, throwing him a kiss.

"Real funny, Britt." Alvin said, winking at her.

Ten minutes later, Alvin was still searching. "Okay, I'm giving up, Simon." He said, turning back to the couch where the four Chipmunks were watching. Simon's head popped up next to Jeanette.

"Already?" Simon jokes, as Jeanette hooked her arm into his. "I was having fun."

"So was I." Jeanette whispered in his ear, causing Simon to freeze up a little.

The sound of the front door opening and sighs of Dave. "A rained down Dave entered the room.

"Dave, you're dripping on the carpet." Eleanor said.

"Can I yell your name now?" Alvin asked. He opened his mouth, filled his lungs with air and started to yell. "DAAAAAA…."

Brittany placed her hand on Alvin's mouth, cutting him off. She giggled as Alvin gave her an annoyed look. She winked at him.

"And?" Theodore asked. "Are they going to fix the power?"

"We called, but we couldn't get to anyone." Dave said, hanging his soaked jacket away. "How were things here? Calmed a bit down, Jeanette?"

"I have." Jeanette said. "With a little help." She winked at Simon, who blushed underneath his fur coat.

"I don't think there is much we can do, but wait for what tomorrow will bring." Dave said. "I'm going back to bed, and so are you." Dave started to blow out some candles.

"D-Dave?" Jeanette asked. "C-can we sleep in the living room. I-I-I don't really want to go back into our dark room."

"Neither do I" Brittany said. "We'd be lucky not to trip over everything, let alone finding our beds."

Dave thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay, I'll get your pillows and some sheets"

"Thanks Dave." Jeanette said. "Can you get our glasses too?"

Dave nodded with a smile. He went upstairs to get his kids, and their suspected-to-be-soon-their girlfriends, their stuff.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, five out of six chipmunks seemed to be asleep, but the sixth still was awake. She looked around in the dark. The candles were out, the room was back in total darkness. Jeanette sighed. She wasn't scared of the storm anymore and she thought that she'd never be scared of it again, but still, the storm gave her trouble to sleep.<p>

She sat up and looked around in the room. Theodore and Eleanor were laying next to each other, fast asleep. So were Alvin and Brittany. Simon was sleeping on his pillow, softly snoring. She laid down again, sighing. She stirred, sighed, pulled the sheet on her body, threw it off again, sighed again and then decided to take a trip to the toilet. She grabbed the flashlight next to her and walked of. After the deed was done, she wanted to walk back to the living room. But again, Dave had left them a near-dead-flashlight and it flickered out.

"Oh, great." Jeanette said to herself. "And again, with me."

Carefully she walked in the dark, her eyes starting to adjust to the darkness. Unfortunately, they didn't adjust too quick, causing her to hit her toe against the closet. She jumped up and down, biting on her lower lip, trying not to scream again.

"Need some help?" a voice said.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked the dark.

"No, Santa Claus." Simon said, rolling his eyes. "Yes, me." He grabbed her hand and guided her back to her pillow.

"Thank you …again." Jeanette whispered.

"You're very welcome." Simon whispered back. He turned around, wanting to go back to his own pillow, but Jeanette grabbed his arm again.

"No, you're not." She whispered. With a giggle she pulled him against her and placed, yet again, another kiss on his lips. This time, Simon immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. After their lips parted again, Jeanette rested her head against Simon's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Will you sleep next to me this night, Simon." Jeanette asked. "I think I won't sleep otherwise."

"S-s-s-s-sleep n-n-next to you." Simon stuttered. "T-together, as in both of us ….s-s-s-sure."

Still hugging each other, both chipmunks took a place on Jeanette's pillow. They looked each other deep in the eyes. Then Jeanette gave a happy sigh and tightened the hug around Simon. She gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Simon." Jeanette whispered in Simon's ear. "And thank you for being here for me."

"Good night, Jen." Simon whispered back. "And don't worry. I'll be here for you. Always."

Soon, the two chipunks-in-love drifted to sleep. A sleep filled with dreams about each other. Like it always was and always will.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong> After reading.

Next one-shot coming soon.


	3. Legacy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, the Chipettes or any other related character. I own the story.

**Review** After reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Movie (CGI) version of the Chipmunks and Chipettes.<strong>

* * *

><p>This One-Shot is called 'Legacy'.<p>

* * *

><p>Days in the Seville Residence normally followed a certain pattern. Well, as normal as it can be in a home where a man's kids are three singing chipmunks with their girlfriends living with them. Four out of six chipmunks, two boys, two girls, got up when the alarm clock rang and went straight to the kitchen for breakfast. The remaining boy and girl remained in bed for half an hour later, got up together, argued for a while and THEN went to the kitchen.<p>

Breakfast was as usual. Toaster Waffles with whipped cream, extra cream for Theodore, none for Brittany, a few sliced strawberries for Eleanor, chocolate sauce for Alvin and slices banana for Simon and Jeanette. And after that, getting dressed for school, which was no problem for the boys, but sometimes hell for the girls, especially one girl.

The boys slipped right into their iconic sweaters and that was that. The girls …spent each fifteen minutes to pick their outfit, with Brittany sometimes adding ten more minutes, and got dressed. By that time, the boys had taken the remote of the TV and had switched to a channel.

After ten more minutes of TV time, Dave placed them in the car and drove them to school, sometimes needed to rush, if Brittany …or Alvin had trouble to decide what to wear. After he had dropped them of, Dave went back home, took an hour and a half for himself and then worked on songs for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes apart, and also ones they all sang together. After that, he went to the store to buy some stuff and, as usual, had to answer questions about his sons and their girlfriends. like, 'is he really going to marry her?', 'What's this I hear about Alvin changing his name?', but mostly the questions were 'How are they?', 'Are they getting enough rest and exercise?' and 'Are those six getting along?'.

After groceries, Dave went to get the boys and girls and went straight home. There, the 'munks and Chipettes got to their individual hobbies, usual overlapping hobbies. Alvin practiced his guitar and Brittany sang with him. Theodore drew and colored and got really good at it. Eleanor practiced sports in the back yard, usually gymnastics. And Simon and Jeanette were doing homework and did some science …stuff. Although Dave suspected that they didn't do very much science these days. Usually as Dave walked in the room, both chipmunks quickly pushed the one of the other and acted very, VERY embarrassed. Although situations like that situated with the two other couples too. Dave didn't mind, he was happy that they found love with each other.

This day was a bit different. The day went as usual until the moment that Dave got home from bringing the boys to school. It all began when a black car drove on the drive way. A man, wearing a fancy suit got out, got a notebook out, checked something, got a briefcase out of the trunk and went straight to the front door.

Dave went to the door, a kitchen towel over his shoulder, to open it. He gave the man a strange look.

"Dave Seville?" The man asked. "Adoptive father and manager of The Chipmunks?"

"Did Alvin called the White House again?" Dave asked. "I thought the president loved to talked with them?"

"I'm not from the government, mate." The man said, with an Australian accent. "And as you might have noticed, I'm not from around. I came all they way from Australia."

"The accent gave it away." Dave said, shaking hands with the man. "But then who are you? And why are you here, in America and not …home."

"I'm Paul Bowers, Private Detective." The man said. "Someone in Australia hired me to find …" he took his notebook and checked something. "Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette Mil … Chipette, I mean."

"You're not going to take them away from here, do you?" Dave said, starting to feel panicky.

"No, mate, no." Paul Bowers said. "I'm hired to give them something. Are they home, sir?"

"No, they are at school, with my boys." Dave said. "Do you need the address of the school?"

"Nope, mate." Paul said, getting a package out of the briefcase. "It was hired to find them, or the one who they lived with, and give the package." He gave the package to Dave.

"From who is it?" Dave asked. "Can I reach him?"

"You can open the package if you want, mate." Paul said. "And no, you can't reach my employer. She died last week. Old age. All will be explained in the package."

"I think I'll wait until they are back home." Dave said.

"Okay, mate. G'day." Paul said, walking back to his car. "Oh, and by the way, my sons are great fans of your sons. Me too."

"Too bad you couldn't meet them, isn't it?" Dave said.

"It is." Paul said, opening the door of his car. "But it is great to have met you, mate."

He stepped back in his car and drove off, leaving a confused Dave behind.

* * *

><p>"I wonder why Dave didn't came to pick us up?" Alvin asked. Dave indeed hadn't picked them up, like usual. Luckily, Dave had prepared them for situations like this, so they knew where they needed to get off the bus.<p>

"I thought we agreed about this, Alvin." Brittany said. "He just forgot it."

"Or he was captured by angry cowboys." Alvin added. Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled at Alvin, who smiled back.

"He'll explain when we get back home." Jeanette said, cleaning her glasses. Simon stared at her. He thought she was beautiful with her glasses, but looked astonishing without them. She noticed this, giggled and quickly put her glasses back on. Theodore was exhausted and just rested in the chair, daydreaming. Eleanor had closed her eyes and leaning against him.

The bus stopped at the place where Alvin, Brittany and the rest needed to get off. The six chipmunks walked the rest of the way home. When they arrived at their house, Alvin realized something.

"How are we going to ring the bell?" he asked.

Just at that moment Dave opened the door, car keys in his hand. He noticed the others.

"Guys?" he asked. "Guys, I'm sorry that I didn't pick you up. I didn't notice the time."

"No problem, Dave." Brittany said. "We knew that one of these days we had to use your 'In-case-I-can't-pick-you-up-scenarios' to get home."

"Well, I'm glad that you did." Dave said. "Girls, there's a package for you."

"For us?" the three Chipettes said in unison.

"Nope, for us." Alvin said, rolling his eyes. "Off course for you."

"No need to get snappy, Alvin Seville." Brittany said.

"No need to get snappy too, Brittany Hawke."

Brittany's faced showed a hurt expression. Alvin realized what he just had said.

"B-B-Brittany, I'm sorry." Alvin apologized. "I didn't mean to…"

Brittany held up her hand. "I know." She said, giving Alvin a smile, a rather sad one. "I wish we could erase that name of our records."

Jeanette sighed. When Ian had sent them to school, he had given his last name as their last name. first, they didn't mind. But after Alvin had saved them from Ian, they couldn't stand it. Dave couldn't adopt them, at the girls' request, but he acted as a foster father. But every time someone called them by their given last name, they felt hurt, very hurt.

"Okay, if you two are done bickering, aren't you girls curious about your package." Dave asked.

"I thought the mailman didn't bring packages on Wednesdays?" Simon said, while the six chipmunks ran inside, straight to the living room.

"The mailman didn't bring this." Dave said, showing the girls their rather large package. "A private detective from Australia did."

"Australia?" Eleanor asked. "Does it say who and where it's from?"

Dave checked the address. "Beatrice Miller, Marysville."

The three girls gasped and started whispering against each other. Suddenly, Jeanette looked like she was going to faint, she was already started to wobble on her feet. Simon quickly grabbed Jeanette's shoulders.

"Jen?" Simon asked. "Everything okay?"

"I …I don't know." Jeanette said, staring to nothing. "I-I-I can't believe it."

"What? That a fan from Down Under sent you a package." Alvin asked.

"MISS MILLER IS NOT JUST A FAN!" Brittany suddenly yelled.

"Easy, easy, Brittany." Dave soothed. "Who's this Miss Miller?"

"Maybe we should tell the whole story." Eleanor said. The Chipettes ran towards the couch, jumped on it and took a seat. The chipmunks and Dave took a seat too.

"First of all, the package comes from our home town." Jeanette said. "We were born in Australia and lived in Marysville. Like all chipmunks, our parents left us after a few weeks, so we have little memories of them. A day after they left us, a huge thunderstorm broke out and a stroke of lightning hit our tree. There was fire everywhere. Luckily we were out of the tree that moment. That's why I'm so afraid of storms." She gave a emberassed smile.

"Sure explains a lot." Alvin said. "Go on."

Eleanor continued. "We don't know why or how, but we were saved. An old woman, who somehow liked to take walks during great storms found us and brought us to her home. She had a lovely little house on the edge of our forest. That woman was Beatrice Miller. She protected us from the storm. Boy, was she surprised when we thanked her. She didn't suspect three talking Chipettes."

"I know how that feels." Dave said, remembering the day he met his sons.

Brittany continued. "She was impressed by our ability to speak and when she found out we could sing, she was very amazed." Brittany stopped talking for a minute. Tears welled up in her eyes. "She gave us our names."

"And my glasses." Jeanette added, lifting them up a bit. "She wanted to adopt us, but we didn't want to, but we wanted to live close to her, so we could visit her. We were grateful of course, but we didn't want to be a burden. She knew of this old treehouse not far from her home. No-one used it anymore, so we moved in there. It was the biggest home we ever had, back then. For a few years it went like this. We survived in the woods and visited Miss Miller every day or so. Then, one day, we were watching the television with her and then we saw …you."

"Us?" the three chipmunks asked.

"We saw a concert of you and …" Jeanette stopped and looked at Eleanor.

"Just say it like it was, Jen. We fell in love. We saw the three of you and fell in love. We wanted to meet you, hang out with you, sing with you. But we figured that every fan girl would want that, thus why would you hang out with us. Besides, we didn't know how to get to America at the time. Two months after we had seen you, we visited Miss Miller and boy, had she a surprise for us. She had made up this plan to send us in a large box, to America, to an old friend of her, who, on her turn, would send us to Jett Records."

"So that's how we got here." Brittany said. "After Miss Miller had made sure we had enough food and drinks in our ...means of transportation, she gave us a great hug and told us she knew that we were going to be big. She had given us information about Jett Records, Ian Hawke and you guys. We got in our box, she sealed it and send us of to America. And you know the rest of the story."

The girls wiped their tears. All this talking brought back pleasant memories. Each Chipmunk went to his girlfriend to comfort her.

"Wow." Theodore said, caressing Eleanor's shoulder. "And now she sends you a package?"

"I wonder what it is." Simon asked, softly wrapping his arms around Jeanette, who kissed his arm.

"Probably letters she wrote us, but couldn't send us because she didn't know our address." Brittany said, tightening her hug around Alvin.

"Well, Let's find out." Dave said, opening the package. He spread the content over the table. A lot were letters, like Brittany said. But also a few large envelopes and a DVD. The Chipettes jumped on the table and searched around, figuring out what to open first. Eleanor took a small card of the pile, looked at it for a few seconds and let it go witch a scream. Her sisters ran to her, saw the card and gasped.

"No." Brittany whispered.

"It can't be." Jeanette said.

"It is." Eleanor said.

The three boys gasped when they saw the card. It was a black-and-white photo of an old, happily smiling woman. The text under the photo said: _Beatrice Miller, died June 12th, with a smile on her face. 'We can all be stars, if we believe. Remember that, my dears.'_"

"That quotation." Dave asked. "What does it mean."

"I-i-i-it was the thing that M-Miss Miller said to us, right before we left." Brittany stuttered, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I-I Can't believe she's …she's …" Alvin ran to her and grabbed her in a hug. Brittany cried on his shoulder.

"She died?" Jeanette asked herself. Simon also grabbed her in a hug. Tears ran over her face as she hugged her boyfriend. "We never got to say goodbye."

"It isn't fair." Eleanor cried as Theodore rubbed her back softly. "She did everything for us and we didn't have the change to do something back."

Dave picked up the DVD and read what was written on it. '_My Will'_. "Girls, I think she has sent you a copy of her will." Dave said to the grieving girls. "I think she left you something."

"She left us something?" Jeanette asked. "She did so much for us and still she left us something?"

"Want to see it?" Dave asked.

The girls looked at each other, nodded and looked at Dave, who got the message. He put the DVD in the player and pressed play. The screen remained black for a moment, but sound could be heard.

"_I think you need to put the cap of it, dear."_ An old woman's voice said. It was a soft, caring voice.

"Miss Miller." Brittany whispered as an old lady appeared in the screen. She had white, curly hair and a face that beamed with love and care.

"_Much better. Can I talk now?" _Miss miller asked. _"Hello, my dears. If you're watching this, I have died, but I ask you not to be sad. I have lead a wonderful life, but I'm old, very old. I feel my time has come. Every day it's getting harder to do the things I loved to do. Walking in the forest during rainy days, wandering around the city or just getting up the stairs."_ She chuckled_. "Old age, I guess."_

Eleanor giggled silently and the two other sister gave a small smile.

"_I don't have any relatives anymore to show this to, so I'm sending this to you, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor."_ Miss Miller said with a soft smile.

The three girls gasped.

"_First of all, I want to tell you my story. I'm sorry to say that I have lied a little when I talked about my past with you. I, indeed, had a loving family and a dog, but my family also owned five horses, three yachts and much more. I come from a very rich family."_

"Knew it." Brittany whispered. Her sisters shushed her.

"_I see you wondering, 'why is she so rich and does she live in a small house on the edge of the forest. The answer is simple, my dears. I didn't like that life, never did. As soon both my parents were dead, I sold all our property and married our butler's son, who I had grown up with."_

"Romantic." Eleanor whispered.

"_I put all the money we owned on the bank and never looked back to it. Charles, my husband, and I took a job and earned our money. One day we had enough money to build us our dream house, at the edge of the forest. For a while we were the happiest persons on the earth. But then came the day that makes every couple even more happier. The day I knew I_ _was pregnant."_ Miss Miller smiled.

"_I must say, I was thrilled to be a mother. And Charles was busy building everything for our baby. I hoped it to be a girl. I had picked out three names, my favorite names in the whole world. Can you guess which ones?"_ Miss Miller smiled.

"Brittany." Brittany said.

"Jeanette." Jeanette said.

"And Eleanor." Eleanor said.

"_I think you have guessed it, my dears."_ Miss Miller's expression became sad. _"But sometimes life isn't fair, my dears. Three months before I normally would have my baby, I became very sick, so sick, that …my baby died."_

"Oh no." the three girls said.

"_I received the news that I never could have a baby anymore, that it wouldn't survive. I was devastated, and so was Charles."_ Miss miller sighed._ "It took a very long time, but we healed and became happy again_."

_Miss Miller went silent for a moment, just smiling at the camera. "Time is something you can't stop and each life has an end. As the years passed by we lost friends, relatives and fifteen years ago, I lost my Charles. I was sad, off course, but I knew he was happy where he was and that I would join him soon."_ Miss Miller sighed. _"A few years ago, during a stormy night, I decided to take a walk in the forest. When the lightning suddenly hit a tree, I rushed over there to see the damage. Guess what, or who I found there?"_

"Us." Jeanette said.

"_I found three little Chipmunk girls, getting soaked in the rain, afraid for their lives. Anybody else would have left them, but somehow I decided to take them in. After they had warmed up a bit, one looked me directly in the eyes and thanked me."_

Eleanor giggled.

"_I must say, I was surprised and the thing I thought was fear immediately turned into love. I felt a spark in my heart, a spark I thought had died with my baby. I named the one who first talked to me Eleanor and gave the two other names to her sisters."_

The girls wiped their tears. Even Alvin had trouble keeping his eyes dry.

"_I wanted to adopt you, but you didn't want to be a burden. I respected that choice, but insisted that you took shelter in a treehouse not far from my home. And so the years passed. You came visiting me and sang the songs that played on my radio. I was proud hearing you sing. And then came that one TV show that changed your lives. When you first saw Alvin and his brothers singing. I saw sparks in your eyes I've seen blinking in many young girls' eyes when they saw their true love." _

The boys gave their girlfriends a big smile.

"_You wanted to be with them, but you thought that would be impossible. Nothing is impossible when love is involved. So I did everything in my power to send you to America. I guess you got to Jett Records, because I saw you on youtube, singing and then that awful Ian Hawke came on screen. I immediately noticed that that man was no good. I was glad to read in the magazines that you now live with Alvin and his brothers. Dave Seville is a good man, even thou I've never met him. But I see it in his eyes when he appears on screen, I hear it in his voice when I read the articles. You will be happy with him. And if he's listening to this, please take good care off my girls, David. And if Alvin and his brothers are listening, I have the following message for them."_

Miss miller remained silent for a moment and stared into the camera. _"You make my girls happy. If you dare to break their hearts, I swear, I'll come back from heaven and haunt you for the rest of your lives." _She began laughing. _"Sorry, couldn't resist it. Just make them happy, give them a home, a family. I'm sad that I won't be able to see my girls' children. I always wanted to be a grandmother."_

"_That was my past and my present. Now I will tell you about your future. Since I don't have any relatives to leave my fortune behind, I decided something radical. That one thing you didn't want me to do. I adopted you."_

The girls gasped again and tears welled up in their eyes.

"Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, I used my fortune, and all the pictures I have of us together to convince the bureau that I raised you. Today, all the paper work is done. You are now my daughters. That means that you have access to my fortune, but the most important thing of all, you get my last name."

The girls took each other's hands and watched the video.

"_From this day on, you three are Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller, my daughters."_

Tears started to run over their faces, as the girls saw their smiling mother.

"_Not much is left of my fortune. I donated much of it to charity and other good causes. But after I'm gone, the bank will send everything that I own to a bank in the vicinity where you live. I leave everything I own to you, and the man who is taking care of you. Find a good use for it, don't spend it all."_

Miss miller smiled in the camera._ "I want to end this will with the words I told you before you left for America. We can all be stars, if we believe. Remember that, my dears. Remember that. Goodbye, my daughters."_

Miss Miller smiled in the camera, until it turned off.

* * *

><p>It remained silent for a moment, then the girls started sobbing. The boys went to their girlfriends.<p>

"Britt, are you okay?" Alvin asked worried.

Brittany smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine. I-I-I'm more than fine." She said. "I'm B-B-Brittany Miller." She laughed that went over in sobbing and then she started crying. Alvin took her in his arms.

The same thing went with the other girls.

"S-S-Simon." Jeanette sobbed. "I need to go outside. I really have to"

"Take her outside, Simon." Dave said. "Boys, I think it's better that the girls need to be alone for a while. Alvin, bring Brittany to your room and Theodore bring Eleanor to the bathroom."

They boys did what Dave asked them to do. Alvin brought Brittany to their room, where she jumped on her bed, hid her face in her pillow and cried. Alvin slowly walked over to her and took a seat next to her. He carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. She calmed down a bit.

"A lot of emotions in a short time, wasn't it, Miller?" Alvin said.

Brittany said up, and dried her tears. "I have a real last name. Given to me by a person who loved us very much. And we never got the change to thank her."

"I think she knew you would be grateful, Britt." Alvin said.

Her lower lip began to quiver and she threw herself on Alvin. She gave him a long, romantic kiss. When the kiss ended she look in the eyes of a happily smiling Alvin. "Miss Miller was right, you are going to make me happy, Alvin."

"As will you to me." Alvin said, pulling her closer for another kiss.

* * *

><p>When Theodore and Eleanor had arrived in the bathroom, Eleanor had to splash some water in her face. Theodore handed over a towel, so she could dry up.<p>

"El, are you alright?" Theo asked.

"I am, Theo." Eleanor smiled. "I really am. We didn't want to be a burden, but she still adopted us. She is the kindest person I've ever met, except for you, Dave and your brothers."

"You know, even thou you weren't really related, you really look like her." Theodore said. "I know I've never met her, but I've seen how she smiled when she talked. She looked like a very kind person, and so are you."

"Oh, Theodore!" Eleanor cried as she threw herself in Theodore's arms. "Can I really be so lucky to have met a guy like you?"

"Good things happen to good person." Theodore said. Eleanor placed her lips on his', for a long, romantic kiss."

After the kiss ended, Theodore shook his head, like he was waking up from a dream. "I think that means I've been a very good person, then."

Eleanor giggled and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Outside, Jeanette let her tears run loose, while Simon stayed close. He just sat there, watching her looking to the sky. After a while, Jeanette stopped crying and turned to Simon with a great smile on her face.<p>

"Feeling better, Jen?" Simon asked as Jeanette walked over him.

"Much." She said, as she threw herself on Simon's lap and looked him deep in the eyes. Then she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I remember the day I said to Miss Miller I felt attracted to you, even thou I've never met you. She said that true love can do that to you." Jeanette said. "I didn't really believe her. You were rock stars, how could you ever notice us?"

"Maybe we are rock stars, but we don't act like it." Simon said, stroking Jeanette's cheek. "Dave made sure we live …relative normal lives. Even if we weren't rock stars, we would have noticed you."

"That's not true." Jeanette said, looking away from her blue-clad boyfriend. "It's only because Ian wanted us to compete against each other that …"

"Now THAT's not true." Simon interrupted. "Don't forget, we saw each other in the hallway, way before we knew you guys were with Ian. And I know that dear ol' cupid had hit us with love arrows right there and then. I don't know if I ever said that to you, but I found you glasses very …fetching."

Jeanette blushed underneath her fur. "Y-you liked my glasses?"

"Still do." He said, kissing her on the nose. "You look beautiful with them."

Jeanette giggled. "So do you with yours."

They looked each deep in each other's eyes and shared a kiss. And another. And another, before going over in a long, romantic kiss.

* * *

><p>After the girls had calmed down, they all went back to the living room, where Dave just laid down the phone.<p>

"I've called Dr. Rubin and let them know about the change of your last name. She wants to see that part of the will, but she has already changed it in the computer." Dave said. "So now you are officially the Miller Sisters."

"We couldn't be happier." The girls said in unison, holding their boyfriends.

For the rest of the day, the girls shared memories of their time with Miss Miller. It was a very emotional evening and by the end of it, the girls had fallen asleep in the arms of their boyfriends, who were also fast asleep. Carefully he brought them to their room. Dave stood in the doorway, looking at his sons and the girls, who were smiling in their sleep.

"Legacy." Dave whispered to himself as he closed the door.

And from Heaven, Miss Miller, holding hands with her husband, smiled brightly at her daughters, happy to know that they were save, healthy and happy. It was the life she wanted for them.

* * *

><p>Longest ...One-Shot ...I've ...ever ...wrote.<p>

**Review** After reading.


	4. Comfort after the storm

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story.

**Review after reading!**

* * *

><p>The day after the storm was a bit of a hectic one. The storm had done some serious damage over the neighborhood. At least one tree had fallen down on some poor family's home. But the damage was not that serious. The most damage came from fallen trees, collapsed poles and more of that. Dave, and some other people of the neighborhood were busy the whole day with fixing things, calling people and more so. Meanwhile, the chipmunks and Chipettes stayed at home, still talking about the storm last night. Or in Alvin's case …<p>

"And I say you have cheated." Alvin said, still talking about that game of Marco Polo/hide and seek they played during the storm.

"Alvin, it was dark in most of the room and I just hid in places you didn't search in." Simon said, turning a page of the book he was reading.

"And still, you have cheated." Alvin continued.

"You were the one who gave up after 10 minutes, Alvin." Brittany said, looking outside the window to the people walking around, helping everywhere where the storm had done some damage.

"But …he …cheat …" Alvin stuttered. "I give up …again."

They all laughed. Simon noticed that Jeanette wasn't in the room. And considering what she and Simon went through tonight, he found it strange she wasn't spending every minute of the day around him.

"Anyone seen Jen?" Simon asked.

Alvin took a cheese ball out of the bowl that still stood there from last night. "In our room."

"What is she doing there?" Simon asked.

"Probably a bit embarrassed about last night." Brittany said. "Happens every time after a storm. She gets all ashamed about her reaction."

"_Why?"_ Simon thought. _"We talked about it last night. There's no need to be ashamed."_

"Why IS she so afraid of lightning storms anyway?" Alvin asked.

"Something that happened before we knew you. But that will be a story for another time." Brittany said.

Simon walked to the stairs and hopped upstairs, one step with a time. Once upstairs, Simon took some time to catch his breath. "One of these days … really could us an elevator." He huffed. He ran on four paws to their room. He walked inside, and saw Jeanette looking out the window.

"Observing the damage, Jen?" Simon asked.

Jeanette hadn't heard Simon coming in. She screamed, lost her balance and fell of the sill plate. She fell hard on the floor.

"Jeanette!" Simon yelled as he ran to her. Jeanette sat up and shook her head. She picked her glasses of her nose to look for any damage. Simon approached her with a concerned look on his face.

"Everything okay?" Simon asked.

Jeanette smiled as she saw him, remembering last night. "yes, I'm fine. Just …don't sneak up on me like that." She tried getting up, but seemed to have a bit trouble doing it.

"A-are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jeanette said, getting up. She gave a squeal of pain and grabbed her ankle. "No, I'm not."

Simon lend her his shoulder to lean on as he guided her to a thick book to sit on. Once seated, Simon took a look at her ankle. The touch of his soft, yet firm hands on her ankle made Jeanette shiver. A good kind of shiver.

"Hmm, nothing bad." Simon said. "Just sit still for half an hour and don't put to much pressure on it after that. In two hours you'll be fine."

She kissed him on the cheek as a way to thank him. Simon blushed underneath his fur and guided Jeanette to the stairs. When Brittany saw that Simon was holding Jeanette, her first reaction was joy, but when she saw that her sister was in pain, she panicked.

"Jeanette?" Brittany asked. "What happened? Are you alright? What happened, Simon?"

"Easy, easy, Brit." Jeanette said. "I just sprained my ankle a bit. Nothing much."

"She'll be eh, …back on her feet in a couple of hours." Simon said. "But don't let her run a marathon."

Jeanette gave Simon a soft push, which almost made her trip, which made Brittany give a squeal. She helped Simon with Jeanette for the last few steps.

"So, what happened?" Brittany asked as they walked to the living room.

"Nothing bad." Jeanette said. "I was staring outside the window, lost in my thoughts. I didn't hear Simon coming in and when he said something, he scared me, I fell off the window frame and fell on the ground a bit harder than I thought."

"So, same old clumsiness?" Brittany asked.

"Pretty much." Jeanette said.

Simon chuckled. Like he said, a couple of hours later Jeanette was already hopping around in the house, playing tag with everybody. The evening came and Jeanette decided to go to bed early, to catch up with some sleep she missed because of the night before. As she entered her room, she was already putting of some clothes, but she hadn't noticed Simon sitting on her bed.

"Lookin' good, Jen." Simon said, looking away.

Jeanette squealed and quickly put on her night dress. "Simon, are you crazy." She asked. "I could have no clothes on."

"Well, considering we all once walked around without clothes and that our fur coat covers everything, I think that would not be a problem."

Jeanette had to admit that Simon had a point. "Is there a reason you're sitting on my bed, watching me undress?"

"Well, how about some stargazing?" Simon asked. "The skies are filled with them after a storm. You can see ALL of them."

"Watching the stars?" Jeanette asked. "Sounds …romantic."

"Besides that, it's also fascinating." Simon said. "How about it?"

"Okay." Jeanette said, walking to the door.

"Wrong way, Jen." Simon said, walking to the window, jumping from the night stand to the window frame. "I have reserved a great spot on the roof."

"The roof." Jeanette asked. "I'm not very good with heights."

"We're chipmunks, Jeanette." Simon said, heights are a occupational risk."

"Still don't like it." She said, but she followed Simon to the roof anyway. They climbed to top of the roof and took a seat.

"Close your eyes." Simon said.

"Why …o-okay." Jeanette said, closing her eyes. She tried not to gasp when Simon gently raised her head. She loved how his paws felt on her cheeks.

"Open them up." Simon said.

Jeanette opened them and gasped when she saw millions of tiny lights on a dark ceiling. Simon was right, it was fascinating.

"Simon, …this, this is so…" Jeanette began.

"Romantic." He filled in, wrapping his arm around Jeanette's shoulder.

"Truly;" She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, and putting her hand on his'. Their tails entwined each other as they watched the stars.

Jeanette shivered. "It's starting to get cold and I'm getting a but uncomfortable up here." She said. "Can we go a bit …lower?"

"sure." Simon said. They climbed down and took place near the window. Jeanette placed her head on Simon's shoulder again.

"Jen, about last night …" Simon began.

"Yes?" She answered, beginning to fear that he might have regretted it.

"I'm just want to make sure that it really happened." Simon said. "Did it?"

"It did." Jeanette said, looking in Simon's eyes, as he stared in hers'. "D-do you r-regret it?"

"Regret it? Never." Simon said, making Jeanette outing a sigh of love and relief. She wrapped her arms around Simon, who planted a kiss on her forehead. Jeanette blushed underneath her fur coat, thanking any Chipmunk-God out there that Simon couldn't see it.

"Last night was the best night of my life, other than the night you moved in with us." Simon said.

"Mine too." Jeanette whispered. "What does this mean, you know, for us?"

"I don't know." Simon said. He tilted Jeanette head up a bit, so they looked each other directly in the eyes. "But I really want to find out." His head started to lean forward, his lips nearing Jeanette's.

"Me too." Jeanette said, leaning forward also. Their lips were an inch apart, when Alvin loudly entered the chamber.

"And the crowd goes crazy! Alvin Seville has entered the stage! He's gonna …Oh, hey Simon, Jeanette." He said. "Did I …interrupt something?"

"You kinda have." Jeanette said. "Can you come back later …much later?"

"You know, I think I hear Brittany call my name." Alvin said, walking backwards to the door. "Better not let her wait." He ran outside, chuckling.

Simon shook his head. "I think that we're going to hear this from you're sister tomorrow."

"No problem." Jeanette said. "Then I'll tell Alvin she likes him."

"And I tell Brittany Alvin likes her." Simon said, chuckling. "Payback."

"Like they don't know it from each other." Jeanette said, leaning forward. "Where were we?"

"We were about to kiss, I think." Simon smiled, also leaning forward.

"That's right." Jeanette whispered. "We probably should …"

Jeanette's words were cut off by Simon planting his lips on Jeanette's. Jeanette threw her arms around his neck and both deepened the kiss. After a minute or two, they parted, both out of breath.

"That. Was. …" Simon said, panting.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jeanette said, equally out of breath.

"Ready for round two?" Simon asked, pulling Jeanette closer.

"Always." Jeanette whispered.

And so it went for another half an hour, before Alvin and Brittany stormed in the room, arguing about something silly. Simon and Jeanette watched their sibling argue, before Theodore and Eleanor walked in the room, followed by Dave, who made sure that they all went to bed. From the darkness from the room, two Chipmunk-in-love stared in each other's eyes, even thou they were a few meters apart and they couldn't see each other. But they felt it. This was true love they felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Review after reading.<strong>

Made a few references to my other AATC story "**Legacy**". Read it if you like, but review after reading too.


	5. Only for Jeanette

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunk, the Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Cartoon Version of the Chipmunks!<strong>

* * *

><p>Lunch break. A student's favorite time during school. And that was for Simon, the school's brilliants brainiac, no exception. It was a time where he could sit with his brothers and his friends, the Chipettes. A time where he could discuss scientific matters with his best friend, Jeanette Miller. It was no secret among his brothers that he had a crush on her, but he had never made a move. And maybe's that's why Jeanette was dating someone from the football team for a week now. Monday morning she was single, Monday's lunch break that jock comes over and invites Jeanette for a party and the next morning they were 'an item'. Needless to say, Simon had been grumpy for the entire week now.<p>

"Will you please stop moping about Jeanette dating someone that isn't you?" Alvin asked his grumpy brother.

"I'm not moping, I'm …" Simon said, his head resting on his crossed arms on the table.

"Moping." Theodore said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You should have made a move when you had the change." Alvin said. "Or did you wait for her to become so desperate that she would come to you?"

"I was merely waiting for the best time to ask her." Simon said.

"You mean, like that time at movies, the lunapark, that love-tunnel-thingie at the carnival, that sort of times."

"You keep focusing on trying to ask Brittany out, Alvin." Simon said. "And shut up."

"Speaking of her." Theodore said. He waved at the two approaching Chipettes. Wait, two.

"Where is Jeanette?" Alvin asked.

"Let's ask." Theodore said.

"Probably with her 'boyfriend'." Simon muttered.

The Chipettes arrived at the table. They were clearly angry about something and were discussing it fiiercly."

"What a jerk, I can't believe he did that." Eleanor said,

"Jerk is too kind for him." Brittany said. "He's a stupid, evil bastard."

"Watch the names, ladies." Alvin said; "I haven't done anything today ….yet."

"We're not talking about you." Brittany said, taking a seat next to Alvin. "We're talking about Michael."

Simon sat up, interested. "The jock from the football team that Jeanette is dating?" He asked.

"Yes." Eleanor said;

"Never heard of him." Simon said, placing his head back on his crossed arms.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You know that he asked Jeanette out for that party and that they were dating for the last week?"

"Yes." Alvin and Theodore said. Simon just grunted something.

"Well, well …" Brittany began, getting angry again. "It was a joke! A goddamn joke!"

"What?" Simon asked.

"It seems that Michael had lost a bet and that he had to date the nerdiest, non-prettiest girl he knew for an entire week. He chose Jeanette."

"That …" Alvin began. "I'm not even going to say it or I'll get expelled for the use of inappropriate language."

"That's just plain mean." Theodore said. "I think I'm losing my appetite …nope, still have it."

Simon just remained silent, with a very angry expression on his face. You could almost see steam bursting out of his ears.

"Jeanette was so happy when Michael had asked her for the party and they had a wonderful time." Eleanor said. "She said that he was such a gentlemen, so interested in her, so kind and."

"We get the picture." Simon said.

"Well, it seems that it was all a part of the bet.." Brittany said. "The girl he dated had to have the best time of her life, so when Friday came and the bet ended…"

"then the break-up would be so much humiliating." Alvin finished. "That's sick. Even I wouldn't do such a thing. So, how did it happen."

"Well, Jeanette went to the football field, to watch Michael train. When training was finished, she wanted to see him. But he pushed her aside, and laughed at her." Eleanor told. "He began telling EVERYTHING in front of the whole team, and the crowd of student that had come to watch the training. He told about the bet he lost, the thing he had to do, why he chose her, and more."

"Poor Jeanette." Theodore said.

"It gets worse." Brittany said. "Then he began telling everything they had done on the dates, the things that Jeanette had told him, some things that he had promised to keep a secret. He humiliated her in front of everybody, right where we were standing. We were too shocked to do anything. Everyone began to laugh."

"And …how did Jeanette react?" Alvin asked.

"She just stood there as Michael told everything. She didn't make a move. In the end, she just ran away. Back home, I guess." Brittany said with a sad face. "Miss Miller called the principal to sat that Jeanette was feeling sick and won't be coming to school for a few days. The poor girl is probably flooding our chamber with her tears."

Simon stood up and quickly walked out the refectory.

"What's he up to?" Alvin asked. "Simon, wait up!"

The remaining chipmunks and Chipettes quickly ran after Simon, who was steaming.

"Simon, where are you going so fast?" Theodore asked.

"Football field." Simon said.

"W-what are you going to do?" Brittany asked.

"To have a serious chat with Michael."

* * *

><p>A few ours later, at the Miller residence. A worried Miss Miller knocked on the girls' bedroom door. "Jeanette, honey?" She said. "I'm going to the store, do you need something."<p>

"N-n-n-no." a sobbing Jeanette's voice said.

"Are you going to be alright?" Miss Miller asked. "Do you want me to call the principal to say what really happened? I'm sure Mr. Talbot will."

"NO, NO-ONE ELSE MUST KNOW THIS!" Jeanette cried. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, BECAUSE THAT WILL I BE FOREVER!"

Miss Miller shook her head. She knew Jeanette had been rude, but she understood why. That Michal boy was cruel. Jeanette would eventually calm down.

"I'm going now, Jeanette." Miss Miller said. "School's almost over, so your sister will arrive soon."

"Whatever." Jeanette's voice said. "Bye."

Miss Miller went downstairs and took her coat and one her fancy hats. She opened the door and went to her car. As she left she saw her Chipettes running towards the house. She honked and waved. The girls waved back and went back to their running. Miss Miller noticed that they were excited about something. They surely had told the story to the boys and knowing those three, they wouldn't want revenge in Jeanette's name. They could be trouble sometimes, those three chipmunks, but they had hearts of gold. Hearts that belonged to her Chipettes.

Jeanette sat on her bed, her head buried in her pillow, crying her eyes out.

"Why!" She cried. "Why does these things always happen to me. First no boy likes me or even notices me, then I get asked by a boy and I have a wonderful time and then I hear that it's all a JOKE!" She cried so loud that she almost didn't hear her sisters arriving home.

She dried her tears and sat up, looking at the opposite wall.

She heard her sisters' footsteps coming up the stairs. "…can't believe that he's done that." Brittany's voice said.

"I know, I never imagined him doing that." Eleanor said.

Jeanette figured that they were probably still talking about Michael.

"Incredible." Brittany said.

"Stupid, but sweet." Eleanor said.

Now Jeanette lost track of the conversation. Were they still talking about Michael, or something else.

Brittany entered the chamber, looking worried at her sister. "You OK?"

"What do you think, Brittany?" Eleanor said. "How do you think she's feeling."

"Miserable, I guess." Brittany said. "Look, Jeanette, you have all reason to be sad, but Michael was a jerk and there will be other boys to …"

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU, BRITTANY!" Jeanette suddenly yelled, showing an anger she rarely showed. "you are beautiful, almost the prettiest girl of school. Boys are swarming around you."

"Jen, you know there's only one boy I like." Brittany said, looking at Alvin's photo.

"Jeanette, don't think you're the only one who has trouble getting attention from boys." Eleanor said. "I also don't have it easy with that."

"No, but you're good in sports." Jeanette said. "You don't know how many boys admire you for that. No boy admires me."

"How about Simon?" Brittany said.

"We're just …good friends." Jeanette said, not knowing what Brittany was implying.

"God, you're just as oblivious about his feelings for you as his brothers are oblivious for our feelings for them." Brittany said.

"He really likes you, Jen." Eleanor said. "Didn't you see how hurt he was in this week you dated …you-know-who?"

Jeanette was surprised. "No, no I haven't." She suddenly felt very bad. "Does he really like me?"

"More than just like you." Eleanor said. "Do you know what he has done today?"

"No, because I was here, crying my eyes out my sockets." Jeanette said. "What did he do?"

Brittany first looked at Eleanor, both with a very big grin on their faces and then turned back to Jeanette. "Well, after we had told what had happened, Simon decided to have a word with Michael. So he ran to the football field, ran straight to Michael and pushed him on the ground with such force, I think he could push aside a wall."

"Oh no." Jeanette said.

"Yes. He began yelling at Michael for being a total jerk, an insensitive barbarian and more things I won't repeat and told him that he didn't care that it was all a sick joke, NO-ON does that to Jeanette. HE began telling that you are the greatest, smartest, prettiest girl he's ever seen and that she deserves better than an overrated, dimwitted, popularity-hungry jock than him."

Jeanette turned a bit paler. In the week that she …'dated' Michael, she discovered that he NEVER lets someone talk trash about him.

"H-how did Michael react?" Jeanette asked, fearing the answer.

"He punched Simon right in the face." Eleanor said.

Jeanette gasped.

"But Simon didn't concede, he jumped right up and threw himself on Michael, who had turned his back to laugh with his friends. They began fighting. It was like seeing two bulls fighting, no-one wanted to give up."

"But Michael was stronger than Simon, so Simon really received some serious blows." Brittany said. "He gave Simon a black eye, some bruised ribs and a broken arm. But Michael received some bruised bones as well."

"So, what happened next." Jeanette asked.

"Eventually Michael, who was raging and out of control, picked up Simon and threw him in the locker room, right against his own locker. The thing busted open and Michael's bag fell out. You never guess what fell out of that."

"What?"

"Steroïds." Eleanor said, with a disgusted face. "No wonder he was so good at football."

"When the coach and the Mr. Talbot, who was called to end this fight, found out, Michael got kicked out of the team, got a suspension of three months and had to go to the police for Illegal drugs. Good riddance."

"A-and Simon." Jeanette aksed.

"They sent him to the hospital. He will get suspended two weeks, and they will start as soon that he's recovered enough to go back to school." Brittany said. "But he said it was worth it. And I think that Mr. Talbot agreed with him."

"Where is Simon now?" Jeanette asked. "Still at the hospital?"

"No, he's back home by now." Eleanor said. "Dave pretty mad, but also agrees with his motive for doing that."

"Dave's not the only one who's mad." Jeanette said, jumping up and running out the door.

"Where are you going?" Eleanor asked, as she ran after her sister. Brittany followed.

"I'm going to have my own serious talk with Simon." Jeanette yelled.

* * *

><p>Miss Miller just arrived with the groceries as she saw Jeanette ran towards the Seville's house, followed by her sisters. Dave had just called Miss Miller about the situation. She didn't agree with Simon's method, but agreed why he had done it. She was proud of the boy, but seeing how mad Jeanette is, he's probably almost going to regret it. She smiled. Young love.<p>

Alvin, who also had seen Jeanette running out of the house and toward their house, smiled at his brother. "You're in big trouble, Simon."

Simon painfully moved his casted arm. "Why do you think that?"

" 'cause Jeanette coming toward our house and she's mad as hell." Alvin smiled;

"And still I don't regret what I've done." Simon said, pushing an icepack against his black eye.

"Maybe you will now." Theodore said, listening to the loud knocking on the door. "Who knew Jeanette can knock so loudly."

"I wonder how she punches." Alvin joked.

"Hey girls." Dave's voice downstairs said. "Are you here for WHOA!"

The boys heard someone running on the stairs. The door flew open and revealed an angry Jeanette.

"Alvin. Theodore. Out." She said. "Simon. Stay. Here."

"Yes, ma'am." Alvin and Theodore said and they ran outside the room.

"Alvin, I'm scared." Theodore's voice said.

"Me too, Theo." Alvin's voice said.

Jeanette turned to Simon, who chuckled nervously. "Hehehe, Hi J-Jeanette." He said. "You don't seem …sad anymore?"

"Sad, I'm mad." Jeanette yelled. "How could you be so stupid? You know all those guys from the Football Team are stronger then you."

"SOMEONE had to put some manners into that guy." Simon said.

"That's not PUTTING MANNERS in that guy, that was PUTTING YOUR FISTS into his face." Jeanette yelled again. "See what he has done to you. Was I really worth that?"

"Yes." Simon said.

Jeanette didn't know what to say. All her anger flew away. "So …you really did it for me?"

"Yes." Simon said.

Tears appeared in Jeanette's eyes. She ran to Simon and threw her arms around his waist, crying again. "Why did you do this for me? Why am I so special?"

"Because you are special to me." Simon said, caressing her, with a loving spark in his eyes.

"And the thing you said to Michael? About me being pretty and smart?" She asked.

"I meant every word of it, because they are true." Simon answered.

Jeanette look up and gazed him straight in the eyes.

"Simon?"

"yes Jeanette?"

"D-d-do you …like me?"

"I do not like you." Simon softly said.

Jeanette first felt hurt, but that quickly turned into surprise when he placed his lips against hers. Simon backed up, with a loving smile;

"I do not like you, because I love you." Simon said. "With all that I am."

"Simon? Oh, Simon!" Jeanette jumped on him, her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercly. They broke up the kiss.

"Does this mean you love me too?" Simon joked.

Jeanette gave him a soft push, making him fall backwards. As he lay down, Jeanette crawled on him, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. Simon's hands were stroking her back and eventually found a way under her shirt.

At this point actually, the door opened and five chipmunks, plus one Dave fell into the room, all doing like they didn't know what was going on.

"Wow, this key hole really needs cleaning." Brittany said.

"I…just …wanted to make sure everything was okay." Dave nervously said. "Let's all go downstairs and euh, let Simon and Jeanette discus further."

As the 'Privacy intruders' left, Eleanor quickly turned around and stuck up both her thumbs and smiled brightly. Jeanette giggled and Simon looked at her.

"Well, Beautiful, where were we?" he asked.

"Where I want to be for the rest of my life." Jeanette answered. The two lovestruck Chipmunks went back to their kissing. Outside the room, two sets of siblings smiled brightly, because they knew everything's gonna be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AFTER READING! Hey, I'm talking to you. Yes, you, with the funny face. Review!<strong>

**And if there's anyone named Michael reading this, please don't be mad. It was the first name that poppen into me head. **


End file.
